halo: CHAOS and HARMONY
by FXCF
Summary: Two squads, one of humans and sangheili. The other? Monsters, beasts of hell, the true demons. Chaos squad. [accepting OC's]
1. Chapter 1

Fifty years. Fifty years has the war against the covies lasted. I was apart of the spartan MK II program. They called me F-X2. F-X1 died in a covenant assault. "F-X2, copy." "i read you command. What's the issue." i was on a scorpion tank, holding tight onto the M6G PDWS magnum pistol that had been with me for my entire fight. I had been a spartan for eight years, somehow not killed. "Covenant strike teams closing in on your position, stand by for contact." "confirmed, command. F-X2 out." as soon as i shut down the line, a covenant phantom appeared, dropping grunts, hunters, and at least four zealots. "Light em' up!" i shouted, raising my magnum, popping the head off one of the grunts. Gunfire burst from my squad, killing grunts left and right. Oddly, the hunters were standing around the zealots, not firing. "Focus fire on the zealots! Driver, blast em' to bits!" i shouted to my squad and driver. A single shot killed at least two hunters, knocking the zealots off their feet. To my surprise, they stayed down, cowering. One of the hunters grunted, or, at least, it sounded like one. "Concentrate fire while their backs are turned!" i regret speaking. The remaining five hunters turned, and fired all at once at our tank.i was hit with the blunt of the plasma, destroying my shields, and crumbling my armour. Some of my armour was destroyed, letting the plasma rip and burn my flesh. I tried to yell, but a few suicide grunts got close and blew the tank over. When i landed, my entire left side was broken, as i had time to turn thanks to the recoil from the cannons. As i hit the floor, a zealot walked over, as the rest walked away. It had different armour, slimmer, and less bulky. It kneeled down to me, and placed a handle of a energy sword in my hand it spoke, revealing it-no, _her_ voice.

"Revengence, soldier of hell."


	2. two

"Doctor! Doctor! He is awake! The patient is awake!" Was the first thing I heard as I awoke. "WH-what?" he mumbled, confused on what had happened. "Sir, don't move. You've been comatose for a long time." A voice, who I could only guess was the doctor. "Doctor… what happened?" The doctor sighed. "you were in critical condition, fifth degree plasma burns, shrapnel in almost all parts of your body, one hundred and three of your bones were broken to shards, and not to mention the permanent blindness in your left eye.

My eyes- er, sorry- eye widened to the size of a tea plate. "Doc-" I broke out into a flurry of coughing, a small trail of blood flowed from my mouth.

The doctor cursed under his breath. "Sherry, get me morphine, and a lot of it!" the nurse nodded, and rushed to obtain the medication. I was trained to survive this type of pain, yet I felt like he was a grunt in the middle of a Spartan laser beam fight. That was a fun Monday. Any who, back to me in pain. "For the love of the saints, sherry! I said a lot, not this small amount!" the nurse stuttered. "B-b-but sir! That much would kill him!" the doctor groaned. "He is a Spartan! Sherry, he was born to take that much medication. Now, go!" the doctor turned to me. "Don't worry, Finnegan. You will survive." I hope he is right.

NINE EARTH ROTATIANS LATER SANGHEILI HOME PLANET.

I groan as my alarm goes off. Even zealots like me enjoyed our sleep, even the war hungry ones. For a while, we had been fighting a useless war against the prophets. Eight years ago, we sangheili were betrayed by the ones we called the prophets. We believed them to be the forerunners voices, their mortal body. How wrong we were. They only wished to activate the halo ring, a weapon built to eradicate all living beings in the Milky Way galaxy, to starve the flood. A shiver went through me as I thought of the parasite that killed my brother, rai'ventil. Me and rai were orphaned for my brothers weakness, and me being female.

My father was a hard-boiled war veteran, and my mother was like all sangheili women, mistreated, shamed, and almost killed by her own family. Eight years ago, the one the humans called master chief killed the prophets, and destroyed the halo, but at the cost of his own life. I met him once.

All female sangheili warriors had to hide their true genders, me included. The chief was tall, imposing, and a true warrior deserving of the name of demon. My thoughts were interrupted by my squad mate, heilo.

Heilo was a female human, with short black hair, standing at my height of 7'8, tall for a sangheili female. "Morn' ovei." She yawned. At this moment, the forerunners decided that we were to relaxed, and our captain, raphe, kicked down our door.

"wake up numb skulls, we got a distress sig from haven one, armor up and move to the pelican ASAP." She said sternly, and me and heilo got to work armoring up.

Haven one…

F-X2 stood at arm's length from a brute, who had just killed a civilian. It roared at F-X2, but he just cleanly sliced the beasts head off with a purple type-1 energy sword, the one that the mysterious zealot had given him, nine years ago.

F-X2 un-holstered his magnum and fired a round into the back of a hunter, who was not paying attention. The behemoth fell with a heavy thud. He looked around the hallway. Debris littered the floor, along with corpses. F-X2 sighed. "this is why I work with my squad, and not these meat head guards. They even know how to aim?" he lamented, his steal laced voice unnerving some of the guards. A crash came from outside the facility. "all right girls, ya know the drill, hunt down the butt ugliest aliens on the planet, and exterminate em. Got it?" her voice was followed with a chorus of "sir yes sir!". "Alright, H.A.R.M.O.N.E.Y squad, move out!" F-X2 did a double take. H.A.R.M.O.N.E.Y? He chuckled. "This is going to be fun." As he walked away, his squad name, imprinted in the armor.. Said C.H.A.O.S….

 _OKAY, chapter two down! Also please send in OC'S to fill in the remaining parts of H.A.R.M.O.N.E.Y squad, the slots left are: M/A/N/E/Y H.R. and O have been filled in by ovei, heilo, and raphe. Also, all OC'S for H.A.R.M.O.N.E.Y squad are female._


	3. Chapter 3

"POW! HAHA!" F-X2 shouted as he mowed down brutes and hunters. Two shots to a brute's head, and their dead. Three to a hunter's back, it's deader than dead. A swing of his energy sword, and that brute is now in half. Half the block was covered in blood from both human and covenant. F-X2 had one goal in mind, kill, kill some more, kill a lot more, basically just kill everything in his way. Plasma rounds flew past the running Spartan, fear clouding their aim. The hunter's were too slow, and easily picked off, the brute's IQ being, in his opinion, around negative eighty eight. A gravity hammer nearly took his head off, but that was futile. Now, with a gravity hammer, he was a force of nature, sword swinging, hammer crushing. One brute ran towards him, but was executed via hammer blow, and was that a fountain. F-X2, in about 30 minutes, had eliminated the entirety of twenty platoons, a goal that he was proud of. "All right, objective is...ehhh… five clicks west." and with that, he set off.

Ovei moved like a streak of light, her twilight purple zealot armour reflecting light. It had been a tough fight, but they had located the cov' drop ship. "Allight gals, the objective is down this road and five clicks west, be warned, enemy reinforcements will most likely be there" "confirmed." raphe spoke into the radio. As they, ovei, heilo, and raphe, moved into the street, they saw a gruesome sight. Corpses lined the street, some cut in half, diagonally and horizontally, and some completely crushed. a dead gravity hammer stuck out the back of a dead hunter. The small squad of three could see bloody foot prints leading to the cov' drop ship, and made head way to the ship.

F-X2 was doing what he did best. Raising hell. The brutes actually ran from him, seeing the blood covering him. But, alas, they were a wee bit too slow. He once heard that the cov' has given him a name. verum daemonium. It was, to say the least, fitting. F-X2 finally arrived to the drop ship. Looking up, F-X2 mumbled "now how do i get up?..." the clanking of armour moved his focus to the three soldiers of H.A.R.M.O.N.Y squad. "Bout time.." he mumbled.

The three girls arrived to the drop ship's area, but stopped dead. In Front of them was a Spartan, it's armour was split in half, the left gold, the right a dark purple. His helmet was shaped like a mask, split in half with elite shaped eyes that glowed red. His armour consisted of the hayabusa torso armour, hayabusa left shoulder armour, and security right shoulder armour, and normal lower armour. He held a magnum in his left hand, and a energy sword in his right hand. He glanced at them, and waved. "Bout damn time!" they lowered their guns, and walked to the Spartan. Out of nowhere, a brute wielding a gravity hammer ran to the Spartan and swung. To their surprise, the Spartan grabbed the handle, and snapped the handle. He picked up the fallen end, and slammed it into the brute's skull. "Holy shit!" heilo shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to OmegaWolfSaint for omega and nyx

"Damn fucka'" the mysterious Spartan said. Ovei tightened her grip on her needler, heilo primed a shell in her shotgun, and raphe just stared. F-X2 took this time too look over there armour.

The Sangheili wore commando helm, commando right shoulder, ascetic left shoulder, and commando torso, all a dark steel. Her armour was also more slim, and her, _ahem_ , assets were well pronounced. Odd detail.

Heilo wore pure CQB armour, a dark rose. Of course, as she was female, her armour was slim, definitely meant for stealth.

Raphe wore full EOD armour, a dark blue. This time, though, her armour was not all that slim. She was obviously the bulk, not just the leader.

F-X2 whistled. "Nice setup. Ok, to be honest, i have no damn idea how the hell to get into carrier, buuut… yeah i have no idea." raphe shook her head. "You're a Spartan, you should know these things!" he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm a _Spartan,_ not a tactics leader." F-X2 looked over to the Sangheili. "Your race operated these ships, you should know some way up there, right?" ' _please say you do, cause i have no idea how to get to a ship that's sixty feet in the air'._ She shook her head. "I was a commander, not a shipmaster." F-X2 sighed. Then, an idea struck him. Reaching up for a small part of his helmet, where the ear would be located, and tapped it. "Oi air heads, i need a bird to get to objective one dash three point four… authorization code? *sigh* F-X2...real name!? Who the hell are you?! Jill is on the field? Bullshit! She has no legs!.. Gah shut up rookie and get jill, asap. I DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITY!? Oh you little shit, get me a bird, or my little tweetie is going to rip you a new one! And that ain't no idle threat. Good." the girls looked at him with a [metaphorical] raised brow. "F-X2? What type of name is that?" heilo, of course, was stupid. "Code name, shortstop. Well, we got at least twelve minutes till the bird flies, so we might as well sit down." the girls couldn't argue about that. Raphe, heilo, and the Sangheili sat in a half circle, and F-X2 sat on the corpse of a hunter, and set to polishing his magnum.

Ovei's P.O.V

helio, raphe, and i looked at the half colored Spartan. "Odd one, ain't he?" raphe asked. We nodded. "The way he took that solder out was brutal, not even the most bloodthirsty Sangheili would do that.". I said. We have a sense of honor, but this human, F-X2, seems to have none. A calm buzzing sound, followed by a _fwish_ , came from the Spartan, and we saw that he had activated his blade. The calm purple blade gave a dark light, illuminating his helmet, giving me chills. To our surprise, an almost silent _hiss!_ Came from his helmet, and the right side of his mask seemed to move outward, then slid and locked into the area where his right ear would be. His skin was a pale white, and his hair was albino white with black stripes, somehow fitting in his helmet. A thin scar went from his top lip to his bottom eyelid, and his eye was a dark purple, looking like poison. Small, almost invisible scars ran from the covered left side of his face. He noticed them staring, and gave a… flirtatious smile? Heilo looked flustered, and raphe gave him a death glare, and i just shook my head and grin. The heavy sound of a UH-144 Falcon made them look up, and as F-X2 said, the bird had arrived in a perfect twelve minutes. To their surprise, two soldiers jumped out of the bird.

The first soldier had a recon helmet, CQB shoulder pads, and EVA chest armour. The bulkiness of the armour confirmed that it was male. The shoulders were a dark blue, with red X's across them, his torso and legs being a darker blue, and a red X. the helmet had an X above the visor, said visor being black with a few cracks. On the sides of his legs were X's, and also on his foot. He stood at 6'2.

The other was female, with pure black armour, the exact same as the other soldier. She stood at 5'9.

The male walked to F-X2 as said Spartan stood. "Bout time you got your ass here omega!" the soldier, omega, nodded, before grabbing F-X2's hand, and punching him in the face. F-X2 seemed to not be affected by this. "Hah! that's for beating my headshot score in the training room, cocksuka!" F-X2 kindly returned the punch. "And that was for punching me." the female soldier walked over to raphe and saluted. "Raphe." raphe returned the salute. "Nyx" nyx gave of a chuckle, and pointed towards omega. "Hah! Told yah that they would be here! You owe me the entire bar!" omega sighed. "Great, i'm three hundred buck poorer. Damn you nyx!" F-X2 looked around the small area for a moment, and then looked to them. "Let's get this party started, cause it is about to get chaotic!"


End file.
